


It's Time For Tea

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Bilbo's afternoon tea slowly attracts more people.





	It's Time For Tea

Bilbo served tea at four daily.

At first it was just Bilbo and Dori, a pot of dark black tea and another of delicate chamomile on the table before them. Their calm and companionable silences were a great relief from the flurry of activity that seemed to penetrate all life in Erebor.

Then, one day as Bilbo was introduced to a fresh tasting citrus and lemongrass blend by the older dwarf, the red headed elf slipped into Bilbo's parlor with a small bag clutched in her hand.

"I thought this might be enjoyable," Tauriel said musically as she handed the pouch over to Dori. He took one sniff and smiled.

"Ah! A green tea! Lovely!" He exclaimed as he searched for another tea pot.

The three passed several days in polite, but sparse, conversation until Dori one day see his cup down and turned to the elf.

"Now, when are you and the younger prince going to finally begin courting? I would like some advanced notice if I should start on the wedding clothes."

Tauriel nearly spat her tea out, but ended up coughing instead. Bilbo patted her knee gently as she took in several ragged breaths.

"I am at a loss," she said. "Kili insists that we need either his uncle or his mother to give permission for us to court. I have no problem bringing my suit before either of them, but Kili wishes to ask my guardian for his permission as well and... His last attempt was a spectacular failure." She frowned in thought. "Lord Thranduil laughed in his face. It was not a good evening."

"The Elven King is your guardian?" Bilbo asked suddenly sitting up straighter. 

"Yes, my parents were slain by orcs when I was a child." The elf answered sadly.

"Does Thorin know?" Dori asked anxiously.

"I don't believe so-"

"Whatever you do, don't tell him!" The hobbit interrupted. "Thorin's already in a bad mood because of Thranduil and his trade negotiations. We don't need to make it worse."

Tauriel just nodded and drank some more tea.

...

Balin joined them several weeks later, carrying a  satchel over one shoulder and a metal tray in his hands. 

"I needed a bit more sustenance then a few little biscuits, if you don't mind me bringing this." He set the tray down on the table and they all looked eagerly at a full cake, a large bowl of stew, and a hunk of cheese with a loaf of bread. He sat down next to Bilbo and pulled out a stack of papers, handing several sheets to the hobbit and several to Tauriel.

"I've drawn up some preliminary marriage contacts for Kili and Tauriel. If you would both look those over and see that they are written to your satisfaction, I'll be able to write then out fully and present them to Thorin and Thranduil." He grimaced. "Or maybe I can get Dwalin to do it."

"Why are you asking me?" Bilbo asked as he pored over the paper. Balin blinked.

"Kili has named you as his secondary guardian and chaperone until his mother returns to the mountain." Balin answered. "Did he not tell you?" Bilbo shook his head. He frowned as he flipped to another page of the contract.

"This is all so different fun the Shire." Bilbo mused. "At home, someone caught your eye, you danced with them a little, you made a few meals for relatives, you give flowers for a few weeks, then you get married, have a big party, and live the rest of your life content when your half dozen children grow up well. This just seems so complicated." Bibi said pointing to the papers. He looked up when no one said anything. The other three in the room were staring at him, completely thunderstruck.

"Did I say something?" He asked confused.

"Six children! That is truly impossible!" Dori exclaimed.

"Six children," Tauriel breathed in awe.

"My own mother was one of twelve," Bilbo supplied just to make them a little shaken up. He succeeded when Dori fainted.

.....

The teas became regular for ask four of them. They did not grow in number, but they did grow slowly closer to each other.

.....

Dís was their fifth member to the Tea Club as Tauriel had decided to call them.

She instantly took Tauriel under her wing and started teaching her khuzdul, much to Balin's delight. Ori was the sixth member... By accident.

"I was just looking for Dori," he stammered as he was pulled into the room by Bilbo, Dís, and Balin.

Once you became a member of the tea gang, you never left.

.....

Fili looked around the room, frowning.

"Where is everyone?" He asked as he looked around searching for familiar faces. 

"Where are Balin and Dori?"

Kili shrugged.

"Probably with Bilbo while he holds court."

Everyone around them stopped and stared at the younger prince. He blinked at them.

 "What?" Fili asked. "Bilbo holds court?"

Kili shrugged.

"They all call it tea time, but the amount they get done every day is staggering. More than Uncle Thorin and the Council go through in a week." Kili said thoughtfully. "I know Amad goes to tea as well, so you know that whatever they decide will actually get done. It's rather beautiful to observe." Kill said with a smile.

Fili turned to Thorin.

"Did you know Bilbo holds court?"

"Hm, he hums distractedly."yes, he can do whatever he wants."

Fili turned to Kili and whispered, "are we sure they didn't get married without telling us?" Kili snickered and Thorin just ignored them.

....

"How was court today, Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"I wish you would stop calling it that," Bilbo sighed. "It's just tea."

"It must be magic tea, then. It gets more done around the mountain than I do," Thorin asserted as he stepped forward and hugged his hobbit.

"You over exaggerate. It's just because I don't have a council to argue with all the time." Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin before they moved in tandem to the bed.

"Sneaky little burglar," Thorin mumbled before tugging the hobbit into bed. They both slept well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this seems stilted... I'm nearly falling asleep. goodnight y'all!


End file.
